


Near you the flowers bloom

by tenthstar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthstar/pseuds/tenthstar
Summary: She held the key to her heart, and in all honesty, Cordelia was more than happy with that.





	Near you the flowers bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackermanx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/gifts).



> Brief info on how the soulmate stuff works in this fic:  
> Soulmates are split into two categories: key holders and gardens  
> -people that are key holders have the ability to "unlock" their soulmates destiny flower tattoo  
> -people that are "gardens" can only get their destiny flower tattoo, which is usually located on the hand opposite of their soulmates key hand, unlocked by their soulmate, so while other people can see their destiny flower, only their soulmate can "unlock" it  
> -"unlocking" is when flowers unique to the soulmates bloom

Cordelia knew that being a pegasus knight was a heavy burden to bear.

To represent a kingdom and protect the people within its domain was no easy task by a long shot, a fact even those who knew little of the ways of the world were well aware of.

When the people of Ylisse needed heroes who would protect them from enemy attacks in the skies, the responsibility fell on to the pegasus knights, soaring powerfully through the skies and pluck, ready to deter any incoming foes.

Yes, the pegasus knights were supposed to be strong and fearless, guardians of the skies. Cordelia had been taught this for as long as she could remember...

...which is why Sumia was a bit of a wonder to her.

When Cordelia saw Sumia, she saw a timid soul befit more to a quiet life on the ground than in the skies. Her passive demeanor and tendency to break things, not to mention her utter lack of attention, made Cordelia constantly wonder why the girl had ever considered becoming a pegasus knight in the first place.

And yet at other times, Sumia's eyes were lit with the fiercest of fires, her will made of iron beneath what to the normal person would be a meek little girl who took up a task that was far too much for her to handle. Sumia was a contradiction of things and at the same time she wasn't. It fascinated Cordelia quite a bit if she were being completely honest.

Still, the young pegasus knight couldn’t help but be curious as to what Sumia’s motives were.

Was it out of a sense of duty for her nation? A desire to feel the skies screaming in her ears as she charged towards the enemy? Or maybe it was for a more selfish desire like glory and praise?

Cordelia shook her head. None of those seemed like they could motivate Sumia who, while kind hearted and stubborn, was still rather simple in her nature.

_Crash!_

Cordelia turned just in time to see Sumia walk straight into the stable post, dropping a bag of carrots — which reminded her that she needed to speak with the captain about having to cut back on giving the pegasus carrots because of recent food shortages — all over the floor.

Cordelia huffed at the scene, something she was growing used to the more she spent around the other. Despite her frustrations at what was now becoming an almost daily occurrence, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, a warm fondness settling in her chest.

 _‘Well,’_ Cordelia thinks as she moves to help clean up the mess, hands reaching to gather the spread out carrots, _‘despite how much of a hassle these incidents can be, she's still pleasant company to have around, which helps a lot in times like these.’_

(When she wasn’t breaking things of course.)

Sumia looks up, face flushing slightly like it always does whenever she's caught in one of her accidents. “Oh Cordelia! You don’t have to worry about helping me! Please, it’s okay, I can handle this-”

Cordelia cut Sumia off with a semi-stern look. “Nonsense, if someone needs helps and I can do something about it, then I plan on helping out. Besides,” Cordelia says as she continues to pick up the carrots and place them back into the sack, “If I were to leave you to your own devices we might end up with another accident on our hands. There, all done.”

Sumia laughs nervously, not having able to refute anything Cordelia had said.

“Now then, Sumia," she says, moving so she could hand the sack back to Sumia, "Please be more aware of your surroundings.”

Sumia gives a small nod, hands reaching out and Cordelia jumps a bit when she feels a small jolt on her key hand. By the look of her face Sumia had felt the same jolt and then Cordelia finally takes notice of the flowers that were gradually falling from where their hands connected and growing around their feet.

Sumia pulls her hands away quickly, Cordelia looking at all of the flowers in surprise. They flowers resembled a pegasus wing, variations of pink and red coloring their petals. Cordelia had never seen these flowers before, and as if struck by lighting, a realization hit her.

“...w-we’re soulmates?”

Cordelia looked toward Sumia who had spoken her exact thoughts in that moment, the girl appearing as if she would faint any minute. She took a step towards Sumia, only for the other to jump back, clutching at her hand.

The hand that had connected them to Sumia's garden.

“U-Um, well then! I-I’ll be seeing you later Cordelia!” Sumia spoke quickly, rushing out of the stables, only stopping to briefly glance back at the stunned Cordelia.

The sack of carrots sat by her feet, long forgotten among the flowers.

* * *

Phila frowned when she heard a knock at her door.

“I don't believe I have a meeting planned with anyone at this hour..."

Before Phila could ponder any longer on what might be on the other side, a familiar voice called out.

“Captain, may I speak to you about something?”

“Cordelia?” Phila asked a bit surprised. She opened the door and was greeted to the sight of a troubled Cordelia. “Cordelia what happened? For you to seek me out at this hour of the night....is there an emergency? Did the enemy break through our defenses?"

“My apologizes captain, it is nothing of that gravity,” Cordelia told her with a small sigh. Phila hummed, gesturing Cordelia to come inside. Cordelia moved and sat on Phila's bed, her expression clouded.

“Well then, what troubles brew on your mind at this hour?” she asked, wondering what could have caused the normally level headed knight to act this way.

Cordelia opened her mouth, only to close it again, furrowing her brow in frustration.

"Cordelia, are you sure it does not pertain to a grave matter?"

Cordelia turned towards her captain, sighing in hopes that it would chase away her troubles, “Well you see captain, the other day I discovered that Sumia was my soulmate—”

“That's wonderful Cordelia! I knew all along that it was—”

“—and she ran away after we accidentally unlocked her garden.”

“—her....oh, _oh_ , so is that what this is about Cordelia?”

"Yes captain, I apologize. I know such trivial and private matters should be kept between Sumia and I, but I can't help but wonder as to why she ran off."

Phila held back a laugh, not used to seeing Cordelia acting like a child her age. She put a hand on her shoulder, bringing the girl's attention to her. “Listen Cordelia, I'm sure that Sumia might have run away from the sheer excitement of it, after all, finding out who your soulmate is — let alone _unlocking_ one's garden, is a lot to take in at once. I remember when Lady Em—” Phila stopped herself, coughing loudly into her hand.

Cordelia raised a brow at her. If Phila noticed, she chose not to mention it.

" _Ahem_ , pardon the slip up, but as I was saying, I remember when my soulmate unlocked my garden, it was an overwhelming experience. The feeling of having our souls connect, and seeing the flowers surround us was a lot to take in at once. At first I felt that maybe the overwhelming sensation meant I wasn't her soulmate after all, but then..."

Cordelia could hear the adoration in Phila's as she recalled the memory with her soulmate.

"But then, she came to me and she told me that she wouldn't have anyone else as her soulmate, even if it meant she had to fight fate itself," Phila moved to trace gently over destiny flower, a small smile on her face, "All those insecurities...those fears that maybe I had been mistaken — that fate itself had made a mistake....she helped ease them away."

"Captain..."

“Yes...a-ah, I mean, yes? What is it Cordelia?” Phila flushed slightly at having been caught in such a love struck by her subordinate. She cleared her throat, "Now then, Cordelia, I do not want this to interfere with your training—"

Cordelia stood abruptly, taking Phila by surprise. Cordelia looked at her, eyes bright with a realization known only to her.

“Captain! That's it! Yes, that's it! Now I see why she ran away!” Cordelia exclaimed, rushing towards the door with a renewed energy about her. Cordelia opened the door and ran out, only to return a minute later, "Thank you for the advice captain! I promise I will not fail you, not in this matter nor in lancing! See you at later captain, apologies for any disturbance I may have caused you tonight!"

And just like that, she's off again before Phila can even respond.

* * *

The next few days are relatively quiet for Sumia, the girl having spent the majority of her time in the stables, tending to the pegasus to get her mind off of things.

 _'I feel bad just leaving her like that,'_ Sumia thinks with a heavy sigh, _'maybe next time I see her I should explain—'_

"Sumia."

Sumia whips her head and jumps when she sees Cordelia standing a few steps away from her.

"C-Cordelia! You almost gave me a heart attack..." Sumia says while holding a hand to her heart, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat down. "Look...Cordelia about the other day—"

"Sumia, it's okay."

Sumia furrows her brow, "It's...okay?"

Cordelia nods her head, "Listen, Sumia, you have your reasons for your actions. If you wish to say why, I always have an ear out ready to listen to you."

"Cordelia..."

"But I also came to tell you to meet me in the fields near the training grounds tomorrow at sunset, after sparring lessons are finished."

Sumia looks at Cordelia, and for the first time since knowing the other girl, she can see a bit of unease in her eyes. Almost as if...as if...

_...she's scared of what I'll say._

Sumia took a deep breath and looked Cordelia in the eyes, smiling at her gently, "Yes, I'll meet you there."

The unease seems to fade from Cordelia's eyes, and Cordelia smiles at her before heading out, Sumia staring at her retreating form the entire time.

* * *

On her way to the fields, Sumia noticed that Cordelia made a trail of flowers for her to follow. She picked up a flower, carefully twirling it in her hand as she made her way towards Cordelia. _'These are the flowers I use for my fortunes,'_ Sumia smiled, feeling silly with joy, _'I can't believe she paid attention to that...'_

"Sumia!"

Sumia looked up when she heard her name, seeing Cordelia motioning for her to come closer.

For what ever reason, Sumia felt a terrible shyness creep up on her when saw how the dimming rays of light reflected in Cordelia's hair.

"U-Uh so Cordelia...it's very nice out here," Sumia said in hopes of dispelling her shyness.

Cordelia laughed, "It is, isn't it? Which is why I wanted to confess something to you here."

Sumia looked at the other, listening with rapt attention.

"As you know, I hold the key to your garden—"

"Cordelia," Sumia interrupted, feeling a heavy sadness as she continued on, "about that, you don't have to accept what fate has planned for you. I know I'm not the best person for a—"

"Sumia."

She looked up when she felt a hand caress her cheek, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the raw emotion in Cordelia's eyes.

"Out of everyone in the world," Cordelia cupped Sumia's face, the two leaning in close to one another, "I'm glad that I was able to have you for a soulmate. And even if fate had planned differently, I would have no trouble fighting it to be with you."

"Cordelia..." Sumia felt her eyes sting with tears, the other's words making her unbearably happy. "Cordelia...I...thank you...I was so happy when we connected, I thought I was dreaming." Sumia moved her hand to grasp Cordelia's as the other leaned in to kiss her, flowers beginning to burst and bloom at their feet.

_'I don't tend to believe in fate...but I'm glad it lead me to you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a regular soulmate au that wasn't as complicated, but I was playing kingdom hearts in between writing this so yeah, if the key holder thing sounds familiar that's why lol. I hope it wasn't too confusing or anything and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
